fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy
Freddy is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. He is one of the playable characters in the first game and makes his first appearance on the Show Stage, where he can be selected by jumping at the Freddy block. Outside of this, he can also be selected at the start of a new game or when loading a saved game by selecting PEACH GAME mode. Whenever Freddy gets damaged, he is reduced to a waddling head and becomes the appropriately named Broken Freddy. Appearance Freddy is a human sized, bipedal, animatronic bear sporting a black bowtie and a black hat. His body is mainly brown, but his snout, the insides of his ears, his chest and his belly are light brown. Freddy has a round, black nose and blue eyes. How to Play General Handling When the player choses to play as Freddy, they will have a well balanced animatronic at hand. Freddy's handling does quite well when the player is going for secret orbs, but once Freddy has started running, he will skid for a bit before he stops or the player can turn him around. The player has to be aware of this when they get close to the office's security doors or try to jumpscare Mike Schmidt, as skidding into a door or colliding with Mike will hurt Freddy and cause him to lose a hit point. Once Freddy has shrunk to a waddling head, getting hit again will destroy him, causing the player to lose a life. Controls (Note, that the keys noted here are only used when player 1 is using the default control scheme.) Freddy can walk to the left and the right by using the arrow keys. Pressing down will cause him to crouch and pressing the "Jump"-button (Z or A) will cause him to jump. Freddy can also crouch while jumping, and make small hops while crouching. This allows him to reach places, that would otherwise only be available to him when he is in his broken state (waddling head). Broken Freddy can not crouch, but he is half as tall as regular Freddy and easily fits through small gaps. Keeping the "Run"-button (X or S) pressed while walking allows Freddy to run and make running jumps, if the "Jump"-button is pressed while running. If the player keeps the "Jump"-button pressed, Freddy will start dancing and float in mid-air. Performing a running jump and keeping both the "Run"-button and the "Jump"-button pressed allows Freddy to quickly cross large distances. This makes him great for speedrunning through Freddy's Pizza. Pressing the "Pause"-button (Escape) will pause the game. Health System In FNAF SMBX, Freddy starts out as a small, waddling head with a single hit point, but immediately after entering the Show Stage, the player will be supplied with sufficient cupcakes to max out Freddy's health. Collecting the first cupcake will increase Freddy's health to 2 hit points and cause him to grow while changing him into his regular appearance. Collecting a second cupcake will give Freddy another hit point, but his appearance will stay the same. As such, he effectively has a maximum of 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Freddy and cause him to lose a hit point. If he has only one hit point left, it will also make him shrink and turn him back into a waddling Freddy head. Freddy's current health is shown at the top of the screen. If all hearts are red, he has 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Freddy and cause him to lose a hit point. This will cause the rightmost, red heart to shift to a blank heart. If Freddy gets hurt again while he is in his waddling head state, he will be destroyed and drop off-screen. This causes the player to lose a life. His defeat will also be indicated by all 3 of his hearts being blanked. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 (graphics update) Freddy block FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Freddy's character selection block Freddy walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Broken Freddy walk FNAF SMBX V.1.1.png|Broken Freddy as he appears while idling ingame FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Freddy block FNAF SMBX.png|Freddy's character selection block Freddy walk FNAF SMBX.png|Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Broken Freddy walk FNAF SMBX.png|Broken Freddy as he appears while idling ingame Trivia * Freddy was the fourth animatronic to be added to the game by its creator * Freddy's appearance is meant to mimic his appearance from Scott Cawthon's original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but in a brand new state ** This is the most noticeable with Foxy, who normally is only seen as a withered animatronic in the Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's games from the main series * Freddy's real eyecolor isn't noticeable ingame due to his sprites' chibified looks * Freddy and Golden Freddy use the same health system ** They are also lookalikes, just like they were in the original Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics